Robin (Young Justice)
This article is about the current Robin, for the original Robin, see Nightwing. '''Tim Drake '''is a main character in the TV series ''Young Justice. He is Batman's sidekick and the successor of Dick Grayson as Robin. History Sometime between 2010 and 2015 Tim Drake became the second Robin and Dick Grayson's successor as well as Batman's new protege and partner and a member of the team. The New Team In "Happy New Year", Robin helped to defeat Clayface alongside the newly revealed members of the team including himself. After the mission is over Robin talks with Nightwing showing their good relations until Robin states that Nightwing is to protective by assigning him to the Gamma Squad for their next missions to hunt rouge aliens known as Kroloteans who had been stealing Zeta technology. Robin was assigned to lead the soft team "Gamma" squad by Nightwing believing that Robin was ready to lead though he had some doubt in himself. Robin and his squad (Lagoon Boy & Blue Beetle) went to find a baren scrapyard where Lagoon had concluded to be a soft gig until Robin figured out that the base was underneath the land, correct the team arrives at the Krolotean base and requests back up. Gamma squad was quickly discovered and battle there way into retreating the Kroloteans back to there Zeta World who also plan to destroy the base, but the team must save the hostages below the base in just a little over three minutes. Robin successfully lead his team to victory through strategic planning and utilizing his small teams strengths to save the hostages and escape before being caught in the explosion. Robin was praised by not only his team mates but by his good friend Nightwing in a more brotherly way then a professional. In "Alienated", Robin was dispatched along with the team and League Members to hunt the last of the Krotoleans. Robin is assigned to a squad with the bat family, Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl who infiltrate the base alongside the other squads. Black Manta (Aqualad) perceptively discovers their arrival and sounds the alarm, causing Robin and his fellow squad members to fight together. Robin fought alongside Nightwing and Batgirl, until the bomb below was set for detonation. Robin and the rest of the team escaped before it blew. When Batman and the other 5 members of the league set out to clear their name Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl wish Batman good luck. In "Bloodlines", Robin and Beast Boy observed Nightwing, as he studied the plans of the Krotoleans and finds that they are interested in kidnapping humans for something inside them that ther is no word for in any earth language. The only word Nightwing can find to describe it is Meta-gene. During their study they are interrupted by a power surge, the appearance of a strange pod from seemingly out of no where. Inside their is a boy who is soon nicknamed Impulse. The Team quickly deems him as an intruder, as he runs throughout the cave at superspeed after introducing himself. Robin and Beast Boy were quickly ordered by Nightwing to capture him. Beast Boy was quickly mislead and outmenuevered while Robin chased Impulse into the kitchen where Impulse was able to evade Robin as well by dodging one of his attacks. Even so he is tricked by Nightwing and captured. As they interrogate, he claims to be a tourist from the future, and to be the grandson of Barry Allen (The Flash) and to prove himself he is able to reveal the identities of Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake which causes Robin to wonder if he is telling the truth. Nightsing offers Impulse a glass of water, apparently for the purpose of gaing a DNA sample. After Malcom Duncan enters the cave Impulse uses his super vibrations to escape, but Nightwing had placed a subcutaneous micro-tracker in the water, and traces it to find that he is heading to Central City which leads Nightwing to call and warn the Flash Family. Personality In many ways, Tim Drake's personality is similar to his predecessor; Dick Grayson, they are both shown to be very compatable as adoptive brothers and can be seen sharing many intelectual conversations conserning technology and missions. Despite his relationship with Dick, Tim seems to be far more reserved then Nightwing as during missions he only talks when the task at hand concerns it and didn't even share any words to see off his Mentor batman which is possibly caused by Batman's own cold exterior. Tim can also be described as taking his profession more seriously then Dick did as Robin which may also be a result of Batman. But even with his cold demeanur, during certain times Tim can be very open and talkative towards his team mates like Beast Boy who he oppenly discussed whether to trust Impulse with. Tim's reserved and professional attitude can even lead to his own dismay as he was very embarrassed due Impulse revealing both Dick and his identities. Physical Appearance Robin is a young teenage male with a muscular build and short black hair. Robin's attire is similiar yet different from the first Robin's, in that he wears a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his left chest. He also wears black gloves and a black cape, with the inside being yellow and having a shape similar to Batman's cape. He covers his eyes with a black domino mask. Powers and Abilities Robin possess no superhuman powers but was trained by Batman from a young age to become a teenage boy with the physical conditioning beyond that of an olympic athlete. Robin boasts impressive agility and strengh *'Conditioning:' Robin has been trained by Batman to be at the peak of human physique having both great strength and speed. **'High Strength:' Robin is shown to have above adverage strength but prefers to use it with his weaponry. **'Great Agility:' Robin is very quick on his feet and nimble while in mid air, he was even able to chase down Impulse who has superspeed the level of The Flash even though he quickly lost him. Robin has impressive reflexes, he is able to quickly visualize incoming attacks and respond shown when was able to quickly react and attack small krotoleans who were leaping at him in waves. Robin also boasts great flexibility and acrobatics, he utlized many flips and evasive air menuevers to battle the Krotoleans. *'Expert Detective:' Robin had impressive detective skills enabling him to become Batman's protege then mastered these skills through Batman's training. He was able to track the gamma radiation to the Krotolean base under the water and figure out the hostages position below the base. **'Master Strategist and Tactician:' Robin has proved himself to be an expert tactician and a natural leader able to bring his team together and utilize the strengths and weaknessess of his team. He was able to effectivley use both Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy's strengths to fight of a horde of Krotoleans and free the hostages. *'Master Staff Specialist:' Robin has masterful use of his BoStaff in battle utilizing his speed and strength. Robin is able to use this very effectivley in battle with quick swings that normally do not miss and quickly take down the target shown in his battle with dozens of Krotoleans. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant:' Robin prefers to use his Staff in battle but has been trained to have great skill in hand to hand combat. *'Master of Stealth:' Robin has been trained to be a master of staying out sight and in the shadows. *'Expert Marksman:' Robin has been trained to be a master marksmen with his shuriken like Birdarangs, hitting his targets and ricocheting them off objects with perfect aim. Equipment *'Utility Belt :' Robin carries around a Utility belt that carries various assortments of weapons that was adopted from Batman. Weapons and Equipment held on the utility belt are: **'BōStaff :' Robin carries his signature collapsible BōStaff which he favors in battle in order to make perfect use of his agility and strength. It is able to retract and extend on both sides and canbe electrified at the upper section of the staff to quickly stun and subdue enemies. **'"R" Insignia:' On the left pectural of Robin's suit is his signature "R" symbol which can be used as a holigraphic communicator directly to the cave. **'Birdarangs :' Robin uses shuriken like boomerangs known as Birdarangs that feature many different uses such as explosives or tracking devices. **'Explosive Pellets :' Tiny-marble like devices that explode on contact to repel, stun or disorient the enemy. These pellets can also be used for hasty escapes as they can release thick gray smoke for escapes. **'Rebreather:' Robin carries a small device that allows him to breathe underwater. Gallery Dick trusts Tim.png|Nightwing trusts Robin to lead Gamma Squad Robin leads 2.png|Robin and Gamma stay under cover Batfamily YJ.png|Robin along with his "Batfamily" Nightwing, Robin and Beast Boy.png|Robin, Nightwing and Beast Boy prepare for the "Intruder" Robin and Beast Boy.png|Close friends; Robin and Beast Boy Equipment Robin Electric Bostaff.png|'Electrified Collapsible BōStaff' Robin Birdarangs.png|'Birdarangs' Robin's explosive pellets.png|'Explosive Pellets' Robin communicator.png|'Communicator' (Ear) & Tracker (Hand) Robin rebreather.png|'Rebreather' Robin R.png|'"R" Communicator' Category:Young Justice Characters